this_part_of_pediafandomcom-20200213-history
Avery Petrie
Avery "G0ATFAC3" Petrie is fucking retarded asperger's kid, who believes people care about him. (Jasper only cares about him because he wants his cock.) He is one of the most succesful users in this part of site though, with over 100 horrible unoriginal creations and stupid projects which 10 out of 10 will be cancelled. His most famous creations are Zoopuh Brottas, two gay Mario Brother copies Childhood Avery was born when Jim Cornette fucked a bitch in North Bay, Cornette accidentally forgot to use a condom, and in his opinion it was his only mistake not revolved around Kevin Hitler or TNA. When Cornette ran away, bitch Cornette fucked got pregnant and decided to marry some random guy from street who wanted to be a father. She ended up choosing Jeremy Petrie, nowadays Avery Petrie Jr Sr or just Avery's father who left him later and ended up making Avery getting a new horrible art style. They married each other and baby was born, named Avery Kane Julian Petrie The Third. Avery spent his childhood just like ALL THE FUCKING KIDS AROUND, playing video games and doing nothing productive. This was okay for them, but when Avery denied to play hockey in the age of 11, his father got mad and wanted him to write a book. So Avery wrote a book named "Avery's Adventure." It was just like AdventureBound he does now, but it didn't' had crappy HomeStuck references and so it was more interesting. It revolved around Avery and his friends (Nowadays most of them are his ex-friends by the way, and they got removed from AdventureBound because Avery is a jerkass) and they had to fight evil clones from other dimension. Avery Sr Jr, accepted the book and gave him computer so he would write more. By this way, he also discovered Internet and found some guy named Tachin. G0ATFAC3 Era He fell in love to this amazing guy and made a youtube and Deviantart accounts, nobody gave a shit about him for a while, until Tachin credited him because of his new unoriginal creation, Rayoh and Uichimpanzee, Zoopuh Brottas, expies of Tachin's own creation Quinii, who was an expy of Weenee, who was an expy of Mario's brother Luigi. He was going to make a game about them, and to this day it's still under construction. He got popularity from some random newfags such as Bolt6677 (Don't care Bolt, you're an ok guy nowadays) and his future boyfriend Jasper. One day he realized he copied Tachin too much and started to follow his own road, he redesigned Zoopuh Brotta's and started to make more art than videos. He became actually pretty cool artist and had a sense of humour, until his girlfriend Larissa dumped him. Then he became depressed and idiotic, and he started to hate his fans. This led to that Avery started to show his MORE ORIGINAL CREATIONS. (Who am i kidding, they were never original.) When Jasper saw Avery was depressed he introduced him to something that would take his worries away, an Anti-semitistic comic known as DOPESLUT! SH1TFAC3 Era and D33RFAC3 After Avery discovered the amazing world of HomeStuck, he changed COMPLETETLY. He became even more of a jerkass, started to add references here and there, treated fanboys like crap and all his friends left him. Only people who liked that change was his Internet friends. He also gave up his decent and more of a original art style and ended up becoming just-a-typical-cartoonist deviantart had already. And also drew some weird shit at the times. But that was just beginning to even worse move, somewhere at the April-May G0ATFAC3 reported that he would "die" eventually. Everyone were pretty much scared, but it was all part of G0ATFAC3's new Youtube adventure that proved that G0ATFAC3 didn't had a life of it's own and now was making shitty internet stories. In the "story," Avery was sent to the Alternate Dimension and he was now replaced by D33RFAC3. He played this shit for TWO MONTHS STRAIGHT in Internet and Real Life. He was taken to the therapy three times, but it didn't helped. After BBC had reported: "Stupid Canadian Child thinks he's completetly somebody else - Therapy, Hypnotism and Cannabis doesn't help!", Avery's real father Jim Cornette came in, where he told Avery Petrie Jr Sr that Avery wasn't his son, this made poor Fake Father to divorce from that bitch and run away, which made Avery very sad. Then he decided to change his ways to simply turn his art style into something even more WORSE! After the several failed tries to re-invent himself, he ended up writing AdventureBound again with zillion HomeStuck references and send it to his not-papa to cheer up his mind, he also discovered HIWHE's, and wanted to join to them. And so, the Hollywood Avery Petrie was born. Hollywood Avery Petrie and Avery-Lucy Feud After Avery Petrie had graduated from HIWHE Academy and logged in to GayPenis, he met his former friend Lucy Rose King since long time. Lucy had now became a complete bitch because of her unoriginality officer persona and as a side-effect for Mental Pills. Lucy remembered Avery's unoriginal ambitions and stupid Attention whore-ism, and Lucy attacked on Avery (thru internet) at one conversation. This started one of the most horrible things ever happened on this part of site, Avery-Lucy Feud. Read More Here: Avery-Lucy Feud Ignorance of Fortan and Move to Tumblr After Avery left the HIWHE's, he decided he will never EVER want to talk with Lucy again, and also forced everyone to ignore Fortan, because he was fucking tired of some pointless Internet haters, because he had already hate of Jim Cornette, AVERY SUCKS-club (Formed from Avery's ex-girlfriends.) and other stupid people. He planned to move to Tumblr (Nowadays known as HussieR) with all his other friends, and become "better people". Avery still made AdventureBound in his Deviantart, for his not-father. AVERY NOW (Also known as Avery The Petrie's Lackluster Life) Nowadays Avery is going through some kind of an emo state, and keeps talking how his life sucks and how he is a fucking idiot who nobody cares about. (Finally he tells the truth, actually!) Jasper has really showed he cares about Avery (for his dick), and they have some kind of a love story going on. Jasper has moved near North Bay to have some "quality time" with Avery. But still, Avery is having a poor self-esteem. FAMILY Along with his bitch mother, Avery lives with his two brothers, one of them being from mother''s previous marriage and other is more of a stepbrother. His father, Jim Cornette, and not-father, Avery Petrie Jr Sr are absent in his every-day life.'' Category:This Part Of Site Category:Gay Category:Idiots